Relevant
by mirrorshine
Summary: Cloud meets Yuna in his dreams, by Aerith's attempts to help him move on. But also helps Yuna realise she needs to keep going after losing the Tidus. Set after FFVIIAC and after FFX leading onto FFX-2.


**A/N: **This is just a short/ish drabble I wrote; I've recently found I adore the Cloud and Yuna FRIENDSHIP pairing and needed an output so here it is.

It's set after FFVII AC and after FFX just so you know!

I'd like to hear what you think as once I've finished my main story, I'd like to write a FFVIIxFFX crossover and some parts of this will be used as ideas. So please do!

* * *

**Relevant **

Her whistle pierced through the dark night. It slashed through the quiet waves and the soft wind in an attempt to be heard by something else. But every night, it had not been heard and no one had appeared, no one had come running to her to save her from this supposed peace.

Yuna sighed in defeat and stared up at the night sky, she smiled at the glistening stars in the unclouded sky. Kimahri had told her when she was much younger that the people who have passed onto the farplane will always be looking down on her, no matter where she was. It had comforted her at that time, but now it would hurt, to believe that the people she loved were watching her but she couldn't see them.

Her bi-coloured eyes glanced round the beach one final time, she placed her fingers to her lips and whistled again, maybe the last time for that night.

There was a sudden flash of green light further down the beach and Yuna jumped in shock. She dropped her arms besides her and stared at where the light had been, had her prayers been heard? Had he been brought back to her?

She grabbed a fistful of her purple skirt and raced off of the pier and headed down in the beach, looking for the man she loved.

* * *

Cloud Strife gave Tifa a half hearted smile as he was about to head on upstairs, to the peace and quiet of his room. He'd finished late from his deliveries and was ready to fall onto his made bed and sleep away the night.

Tifa had sent him upstairs away from the bar and told him to catch up on his sleep. He hadn't been sleeping too well recently, his dreams plagued with a silver haired man and the burning Nibelheim, occasionally he'd see glimpses of the flower girl and no matter how much he reached for her, his fingers would never reach her soft skin or pale pink dress.

He carefully pushed the door open to the two children's bedroom and smiled slightly when he saw them asleep. It had become routine that he'd check they were sleeping when he got home, he wasn't too sure why he did check, whether it was he feared for their safety or that they might have been kidnapped again, or maybe he just genuinely missed them, like how they missed him.

He closed the door with a click and headed to his own room.

Cloud fell onto his own bed and stared up at the ceiling, there was a strange calming aura that night but he wasn't about to question it. He could feel his eyelids threatening to close and was sure he could hear faint whistles, most likely coming from outside.

He shuts his mako eyes unable to put up a fight against whatever it was that was dragging him into a deep sleep.

He dreamt of the flower girl again. She was standing in her field of flowers like every other time, she spun round and smiled at him. Aerith held out her hand to him suddenly and began to speak, but Cloud couldn't hear her soft voice. He urged himself forwards and ran through the flowers, he wasn't going to let her fade away this time, he threw out his arm and stretched for her hand. He grabbed onto her and smiled to her when he actually reached her. "Ready?" She whispered.

He had no chance to answer and was thrown forwards in a brilliant green light.

* * *

Yuna kept running, her bare feet slapping against the sand, she wanted to scream out for him, but was afraid if it was just a hallucination and then Wakka and Lulu would hear her.

She spotted a young man crouched down in a small crater around him, like he'd fallen from the sky and hit the beach with such force. She stared at his bright blonde hair that was being blown in the soft air. He was here! He really was here!

She watched him stand up and suddenly froze. The man before her was dressed in black, nothing bright, no yellows. He wasn't as tall as the man she loved neither and he was broader and more muscular than him as well.

This wasn't Tidus.

The man stood in silence and slowly turned round and faced her. His eyes were a shockingly bright azure that glowed in the dark; his skin was pale making her assume he wasn't from around here. He frowned in confusion and spun round once more. "Are you okay?" She asked suddenly. He twisted back round and stared at her. "I'm Yuna, you're on the island of Besaid." She added.

She watched his frown deepen and he stared out at sea. "Where are you from?" Had he come from the past as well? Thrown forwards a thousand years to here? Was it a coincidence?

"Nibelheim, well I live in Edge." He muttered, finally returning her stare.

Yuna smiled slightly and held her hands behind her back. If everything that had happen in her past didn't, she might not have believed this man. But there were no Sin toxins here for him to forget his memory and he seemed pretty certain that was where he came from. Maybe he came from somewhere totally different.

"I'm Cloud, Cloud Strife." He answered walking towards her and standing a metre away from her. She looked at him and wondered if he was quite famous from where he came from and thought maybe he'd get a reaction. Then again, she was known across Spira as well and he didn't seem to react in any way other people tended to. "Where am I?" He asked quietly, he eyes glancing up at where the small village was.

"You're on Besaid, in Spira." She repeated and watched him shake his head.

"Where's Aerith?" He suddenly demanded. Yuna shook her head once more, wondering if there was something wrong with this man.

He grumbled to himself and turned on his heel and stalked away. Yuna watched him walk away, not wanting to really follow him in case there was something wrong.

There was a flash of green light and the man-Cloud-had disappeared.

* * *

That was the first time the two had met and the next night Yuna returned to her pier and whistled once more.

She'd waited and it hadn't been long before there was another flash of light and there in its place was Cloud. She'd walked over to him and smiled he was dressed in nothing more than his boxer shorts and a black shirt.

He was sitting on the beach with one knee drawn close to his chest with his arm resting on top. He glanced up at her and gave her a weak smile. "Aerith said you lost somebody." He said, like it was a statement. Yuna gave him a weak smile in return and sat besides him.

She wasn't really sure how he knew she'd lost somebody and who this Aerith was who knew, but she told him anyway. She told him she had lost someone but wasn't ready to tell her full story.

"I lost someone too." He'd mumbled. Before telling her how two of his friends Aerith and a Zack, had sacrificed themselves for him and he was looking for redemption.

"Maybe that's why you're here." She began, he turned to her a questioning look on his face. "You've lost someone and I've lost someone." Yuna shrugged in defeat.

"But I'm dreaming this, Aerith brought me here."

"Then she brought you here to help you move on." Yuna replied. It didn't really make much sense, as what was here to help him get over two of his friends death?

It was almost sunrise and Cloud stood up. "Are you leaving?" She asked. Yuna found herself liking the quiet man's company. She wanted to tell him her full story, as he seemed he wouldn't judge and was in the same position as her, wanting someone to come back who can't. He'd told her he wasn't from Spira and had never heard of the place and when she asked him about Sin, he simply asked if they were ever forgiven.

"I think it's time for me to go." His eyes were fixed on the sunrise.

"Will you come back tonight?"

He shrugged and turned to look down at her. "Aerith works in strange ways." He then turned round and headed away, disappearing in a flash of green light.

* * *

Cloud had come back that night, she'd told him her story of her pilgrimage. That she was a summoner and it was her fate to destroy Sin along with her guardians. She told him everything that had happened and not once did it look like he lost interest.

She asked him if they had aeons on his planet and he smirked and said he could 'summon' as well, although he needed some sort magic balls called 'materia'.

Yuna had then asked him his story and she saw the reluctance in his glowing eyes. "You don't have to." She's said, not wanting to cause him any pain.

"No, I should, you told me yours, I'll tell you mine."

He'd started off telling her about something called the Lifestream that reminded her of the Farplane. Then about mako, his planet's energy source. His story didn't seem all that bad, but there was a foreboding sense to it, when he began telling her about these powerful and extra strong Soldiers and an alien being called Jenova. The sun had begun to rise once more and he stopped.

"I best be going." He muttered standing up straight as he dusted the sand off of his shirt. "I've got deliveries to make." He said with a smile.

"Come back tonight, I want to hear the rest of your story!"

* * *

He came back like she asked and they both sat in the sand once again, staring at the white moon and it's stars.

Without Yuna having to prompt him he began his story, telling her how his hometown had been burnt down by his hero who had turned insane, that he had been a lab rat for five years of his life in an attempt to become a clone of his hero who had turned insane, Sephiroth. He'd said how his best friend Zack had broke him out and saved him, before being shot and dying in the rain right next to the city they had been running for.

He'd said how his planet was dying and he and his friends were trying to stop this company, when this Sephiroth had summoned Meteor that would destroy the planet. Cloud said how Aerith had given her life to try and save the planet, but Sephiroth killed her and he was unable to save her.

Yuna had been sure he'd missed out some details but didn't press on him. His story was much more horrific than hers.

He'd said how his friends had to destroy Sephiroth before the planet was destroyed and they did and the lifestream had saved it's planet in the end. But the main city called Midgar had been destroyed.

He'd paused and Yuna had assumed that was all, before he began again, saying how a disease had spread across the planet, killing so many people, even he had it at one point. Cloud said how Sephiroth had returned and he had to kill him again. He said he'd died at the end, but his friend Aerith had sent him back to the planet.

They sat in an awkward silence, she felt so pitiful sitting besides this warrior, after everything he and his home had been through. That while she was on her pilgrimage somewhere else a planet had almost been destroyed. She turned to Cloud and saw a satisfied smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He nodded once and turned to her.

"I feel like, I can let go now." Cloud answered. "That telling you my story has made me realise how lucky I am, that I'm still alive and I have a family to take care of."

Yuna nodded, he was right and in a strange way what he had said was relevant to her. She was still alive, when rightly she should have died the minute she'd summoned her final aeon. That Tidus had faded away because of them destroying Sin, but he did it because he knew it was right, the same as how Cloud said Aerith had summoned Holy to save her planet and knew she'd properly meet her end.

But she was alive now and it was time for her to live her life like Tidus would have wanted. She most likely always come down her sometimes, to whistle for the man she loved, but there was no point for her to wallow in her guilt.

"It was nice meeting you Yuna." Cloud said standing up straight. "And thank you for listening to my story."

Yuna followed him and brushed her skirt down. She threw her arms around his neck and held him tight. "I'll miss you Cloud." She whispered to him. She only met him less than a week ago, but she felt so close to him. That he'd poured his life story to her, told her frightening secrets and really she was a stranger.

Cloud smiled, Aerith had sent him here to understand and to relate to this young woman to hear her story.

The sun was rising once more and she let him go. "Go to your family." He nodded and turned round and began walking away, before disappearing in a flash of green.

* * *

Cloud didn't come back, Yuna didn't expect him too. But her nights felt strange when the blonde young man wasn't there.

She'd told his story to the young children who always asked to hear her pilgrimage, they seemed delighted to hear about a young warrior who had fought for his planet and saved it and braved so many horrors. She had to leave a few details out, or else she'd be getting so many questions as to how she formed this story.

It was the middle of the day and she'd followed Wakka to the beach, to watch him coach his team. She'd hardly expected to see the blonde young man drop down besides her.

Yuna turned to him and saw his brilliant smile, a proper smile. "Cloud?" She mumbled, watching him dig his gigantic sword into the ground. "What are you doing...?" She began.

"I fell asleep." He answered. "In the bar."

Yuna laughed aloud and saw Wakka glance over, eyeing the man besides her. She was sure from far away Cloud most likely looked like Tidus.

They both talked about nothing in particular, until she told him a secret dream of hers. "You should do it." He answered, throwing his arms back and propping himself up.

"But, but, I'm a high summoner!" She cried.

"You can't let that stop you doing what you want." He replied, watching the game of Blitzball, obviously trying to work out the game. "If you want to be a singer, you should go for it."

A singer. Her secret passion. Yuna smiled to herself before nodding in agreement. "Okay, I will." She turned to Cloud and saw him massaging his temples. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and turned away "I think I'm being woken up."

Yuna laughed again catching Wakka's attention once more, knowing she was going to get bombarded with questions as who that blonde young man was and that he wasn't Tidus.

"I'll see you Yuna." He got up and Yuna stared at him in surprise as she watched him start to fade.

"Come back soon."

* * *

Cloud woke and stared at the young boy who was pushing his shoulder. "You said you'd take me for a ride!" The blonde nodded before wiping his eyes and smiled.

Tifa watched the boy run out with his father figure behind as she washed her final glasses. She wasn't sure what it was that had happened to Cloud but something had happened and he'd stopped wallowing in his guilt, there were some days when he'd fall into his old pattern but he quietly whisper something to himself and his small smile would be back.

* * *

Cloud hadn't come back for nearly an entire year. But then again maybe he had been coming back, but she hadn't been staying at Besaid for such a long time, she'd been travelling the world with her two friends, Rikku and Payne. And following one of her dreams to become a singer.

There had been times when she was sure Cloud was there with her, albeit in the shadows. That when they were lucky to have a clear path away from fiends she always thought that maybe he was walking ahead of her, clearing a path to keep her safe.

But she was sure at one point in Luca, whilst walking with her friends she'd seen him standing there his sword on his back she'd smiled at him and he smiled back, before disappearing.

But finally she knew Tidus was waiting for her and the moment she'd flung herself into his arms everything felt right in the world.

Then the moment the two of them began running back to the beach smiling and laughing with one another she caught sight of man clad in black, his gigantic sword embedded into the beach whilst smiling.

Yuna paused and glanced to Tidus. "Something wrong?" He asked, smiling at her. She couldn't form words to tell him about Cloud. She needed to thank him she knew it, before he disappeared a final time. That he always been around keeping her safe. Her fingers slipped from Tidus' and she turned to him.

"I'll be right back." She raced towards the end of the crowd and saw him frowning in confusion and turning to the crowd who were glaring at him, like he'd torn the destined couple apart.

She fought through the water and smiled at him, he took a step away from his sword and watched as she leapt at him. She threw her arms around his neck and smiled, he carefully held her in reply. "Thank you for everything!"

"Not a problem." He let her go and glanced to Tidus. He caught his breath as he stared at the teenager and then glanced to Yuna. It was almost like looking in the mirror, although he could tell the younger man didn't carry a single worry like he did.

"Thanks." Tidus suddenly said, holding out an outstretched hand. Cloud carefully shook it and glanced back to Yuna who had wrapped her arms round the teenager. He wasn't entirely sure why Tidus was thanking him, wondering if he somehow had a connection to Aerith.

He'd never really noticed it before, but Yuna shared similarities to Aerith, like he did to Tidus in appearance.

"Time to go." He muttered, swinging his sword onto his back and heading away.

"See you soon, right Cloud?" Yuna asked, watching the man nod once.

"Yeah, maybe I'll see you around sometime!" Tidus cheered a smile playing on his face as he watched the stranger disappear.

* * *

Anyone notice the Dissdia (or how ever you spell it!) reference at the end?? Well you have now I've said it!

Review with what you think please!


End file.
